


Lace in Her Future

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [33]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lace, Wedding, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: Veronica pictures her wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 weekly prompt - "lace"

Ivory lace dress. Pale pink lipstick. Wispy lavender bouquet. Flecks of light dancing across her golden hair as she walks down the aisle. Standing at the front of the church, Veronica cannot see anyone else. Everyone is here, awaiting the union of Riverdale’s beloved couple. The final chapter in the will-they won’t-they novel that has unfolded over the years, since Veronica first arrived in town. Betty’s eyes are alight with excitement. Her mouth is frozen in a permanent smile. This is Betty’s fairytale wedding. This is the day she has dreamed about for years, walking down the aisle toward where Archie and Veronica stand. Veronica has dreamed about this day too. Betty in lace, walking down the aisle. Archie gasps softly as Betty approaches, realizing that his time has come. He passes the rings to the minister, fulfilling his duty as Veronica’s best man. 

“Veronica?”

Betty’s sweet voice draws her from her pleasant fantasy. Veronica looks around the booth quickly, seeing the expectant looks from Jughead and Archie. She glances down to the table at her impromptu birthday muffin, with the one pathetic lit candle. She closes her eyes once more, picturing Betty in that lace dress, and blows the wisp of a flame out.

“No boyfriends, eh?” Jughead jokes.

“Not really my priority this year.” 

“What did you wish for?” Betty asks.

“I’ll tell you when it comes true.”


End file.
